1. Field
Embodiments relate to an acrylic adhesive composition and a polarizer film using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarizing plate may be used as an optical member for a liquid crystal display (LCD). The polarizing plate may contain, e.g., iodine-based compounds or dichromatic polarization materials arranged in a constant direction. The polarizing plate may have a multilayer structure with protective films formed on both sides thereof to protect a polarizer film or other devices.